


Wouldn't Mind

by MoonshineOnYou



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonshineOnYou/pseuds/MoonshineOnYou
Summary: They eat ice cream(A gift for one of my amazing friends <33)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Wouldn't Mind

Another day in training. The annual grand prix was getting close and though Yuuri’s been giving his all, Victor somehow didn’t seem satisfied.

“Yuuri…” a voice called. No answer.

“Yuuri—” he calls again yet no response.

“Yuuri Katsuki!” “Sir!” the other finally replies.

Victor sighs, putting the water bottle on the bench. “You’ve been dazed out lately, is anything wrong?” It took time for Yuuri to respond, thinking of a cohesive and a plausible excuse for his behavior, only to find none so he shakes his head. Victor stands and puts a hand to his chin. He clicks his tongue several times, shaking his head disapprovingly.

“Yuuri…” he says. The said man looks up, slightly demented. “Victor?—”

“Yuuri” he says again. Question marks appear above Yuuri’s head, unable to predict what was to happen next. “Is anything wrong, Victor?”

“We’re going on a day off!”

“sorry… _what_?”

“A day off! You know, a break! I’m sure even Japanese people have breaks too—”

“We do but the grand prix is in two weeks!” Yuuri slightly exclaims. Victor pouts and continues, “You’re going to get wrinkles” “I don’t care—I need to practi—” “No you are not!” Victor says haughtily, dragging the boy by his hand and walking out of the place. “Today, we are getting ice cream!” “Then go back to practice” “Nope! You’ll give me a tour around the place” “Didn’t I already give one last time?” his forehead scrunches together, following Victor. “Did you?” his tone acted oblivious, clearly lying.

Yuuri sighs, exasperated. “So where are we going?” “Like I said, to buy ice cream!” Victor pulls Yuuri over to a nearby vendor who was luckily selling ice cream.

“I’d like two please!” Victor smiles at the man who smiles back and went quick with the service, offering two ice creams to the Russian. “Thank you!” he says, offering the money and taking the cold dessert.

“Here you go!”

“But—my diet—”

“You’re still not getting to eat Katsudon until you win that golden medal” Victor hums happily before taking a long stripe from the cream. Yuuri quietly fumes. Again, Victor grabs Yuuri’s hand and drags him across the place to the nearest bench. “Now sit!” “okay, okay, sheesh” Yuuri does as told. Victor sits right beside him, hand still intertwined. “You’ve been holding my hand a lot”

“I’m securing you so that you don’t run off and practice behind my back”

Yuuri could feel heat rise to his stomach slightly and averts his gaze from Victor’s view. “Yuuri?” “Nothing…” Yuuri gripped tightly onto Victor’s hand, feeling the other’s warmth in his. It felt… nice. He felt at ease. With every second passing, it felt like forever but if they were going to be honest, they wouldn’t mind being in this state for awhile.

“Can you let go of my hand now?”

“Nope!”

“But Victor, I’m sweating like a pig—”

“You’re my little cute pig”

Yuuri’s heart rose as he slightly fumes at the sudden comment. Victor on the other hand, hums happily enjoying his ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Making this was fun since I realized that this was actually my first time making a fic for this fandom... yeah... 
> 
> P.S.  
> sorry if it's not a kidfic,, I've been-- yes <33
> 
> [@allenalenalena](https://twitter.com/allenalenalena)


End file.
